No Land Beyond (Year 1)
302/331 |range= |accuracy= |stability= |handling= |mode= |rate= |reload= |magazine=6 |loot_drop(yes_no_or_unknown)=Yes |vendor_(if_none_leave_blank)=Xûr |price=17 Strange Coins }} is an exotic sniper rifle in The Dark Below. Effects * Primary Care: This Exotic Sniper Rifle can be equipped in the primary weapon slot. Upgrades * CQB Ballistics: Greatly reduced recoil. Significant penalty to range. ** Soft Ballistics: Less recoil. Penalty to Impact. ** Accurized Ballistics: More range and Impact. Increased recoil. * Mulligan: Missing a shot has a chance to return ammo directly to the magazine. * Upgrade Damage: Increases Attack Power, allowing this weapon to cause more damage. * Lightweight: When held, this weapon grants +2 character Agility. ** Snapshot: Aiming this weapon is incredibly fast. ** Flared Magwell: Reload this weapon even faster. * The Master: Increased precision damage. Kills briefly increase damage against next target. * Upgrade Damage: Increases Attack Power, allowing this weapon to cause more damage. * Upgrade Damage: Increases Attack Power, allowing this weapon to cause more damage. ** Upgrade Damage: Increases Attack Power, allowing this weapon to cause more damage. ** Upgrade Damage: Increases Attack Power, allowing this weapon to cause more damage. Trivia * Since this weapon is bolt-action, there is a short animation of the Guardian chambering a round after each shot. The rifle is bolt action so it is a slow firing weapon. It uses iron sights but zooms in very far with a full view as there is no scope A very small red dot appears on the iron sight when over a precision point It holds 6 rounds in the clip and only 6 in reserve and additional 3 with a Sniper Ammo Armour Perk so the max is 15 rounds. Usally only about 3-5 rounds are picked up from normal primary wepaon drops It's considerably weaker than a standard legendary sniper rifle like the vanguard LDR 5001 for example when hitting a Vex Goblin core the LDR will do about 4k the No Land will do about 2.3k The precision damage perk does not stack it resets after the second kill The increase in damage from the perk isn't much it only increases a few hundred points. It only really helps with a head shot on a shielded enemy As its so weak, slow and has so little ammo its more of a novelty as you can't kill a Wizard or a Fallen Ultra/Major with one head shot like with other rifles. Precision points are obvious a tiny red dot doesn't help especially on the Hive which can be red. The zoom is very powerful but in some cases if you're to far away ammo doesn't drop from enemies. This only happened once in the OWT in Buried City on Mars as you normally can't shoot that far as the enemy wont appear if you're too far away. For example on the Moon on the Hellmouth entrance the Fallen on the other side will disappear/can be invisible so it's very difficult to hit them. References Category:Exotic Sniper Rifles Category:The Dark Below Category:The Dark Below Exotic Weapons